little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunken Ship Exploration/Jeremy's Explanation (The Little Husky Merdog Version)
(Meanwhile, at another part of the ocean floor, unaware of the disaster befalling on the concert, a female husky merdog swam behind an anchor and noticed something in the distance. She has red and white fur, brown eyes, a red orange fish tail and wearing a red orange clamshelled bikini bra. She is Jenna, the youngest daughter and niece of Butch and Annabelle. Before she could go on, two young voices, a male and female called out to her) Young male voice: Jenna! Young female voice: Wait up! Jenna: Come on, guys! Hurry up! (Then, seventeen mercreatures and a male pufferfish swam right up to her in exhaustion. The first merdog is female with an orange fish tail, and wearing an orange clamshelled bikini bra. She is Sylvie, Jenna's best friend. The second merdog is female with a dark purple fish tail, and wearing a dark purple clamshelled bikini bra. She is Dixie, Jenna's other best friend. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and last merdogs are nine puppies of different breeds. They are Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Everest, Zuma, and Tracker respectively. The first mermaid is a teenage unicorn-like girl with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks tied in a ponytail, a purple fish tail, and wearing a light blue bikini bra and black glasses. She is Twilight Sparkle AKA Sci-Twi, the leader and bookworm of the Mane Seven. The second mermaid is a teenage Pegasus-like girl with sky blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, a rainbow colored fish tail, and wearing a blue bikini bra. She is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Seven. The third mermaid is a teenage pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, a green and white fish tail, and wearing a grass green bikini bra. She is Fluttershy, the shy voice of reason of the Mane Seven. The fourth mermaid is a teenage Earth pony-like girl with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, a southern accent, and a blue and brown fish tail with red apple symbols, and wearing a brown bikini bra. She is Applejack, the tomboy of the Mane Seven. The fifth mermaid is a teenage pony-like girl with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and a purple fish tail with blue diamond symbols, and wearing a purple bikini bra. She is Rarity, the beauty queen of the Mane Seven. The sixth mermaid is a teenage pony-like girl with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and a pink and blue striped fish tail, and wearing a blue bikini bra. She is Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive member of the Mane Seven. And the last mermaid is a teenage pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and a red and orange striped fish tail, and wearing a pink bikini bra. She is Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Seven's new member and best friend. And the male pufferfish is purple scaled with a green underbelly. He is Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant and the Mane Seven's best friend) Spike: (Panting) We can't swim that fast, ya know. Rarity: We had to wait up for Pinkie Pie. Jenna: Sorry about that. (Pointing at what she's seeing) Anyway, there it is. Isn't it great? (The group looked at a sunken ship while Zuma shook a little) Zuma: Uh, yeah, great. Let's get out of here. (He tried swimming off, but Chase, Skye, and Jenna, rolling their eyes, grabbed him) Skye: Wait a minute. Jenna: (Chuckling) What's wrong, Zuma? Chase: (Smugly) Are you getting chills? Zuma: (Nervously) Uh, no. Of course not! It's because.... It's damp in there. Yeah, that's it. And it looks like I'm about to come down with a cold. See, I have this cough. (He then made a cough, though unconvincingly. They just rolled their eyes while Marshall fell for it) Marshall: Poor Zuma.... Twilight Sparkle: Okay, fine. Sunset Shimmer: We'll go in without you and Marshall. Jenna: You both can stay here if you like.... Applejack: Oh, and watch out for those sharks. (They left Zuma and Marshall as they nodded) Marshall: Okay, you guys go on ahead. Zuma: We'll stay here and watch out for.... (Their eyes widened in horror as they realized what Applejack had said) Marshall: What?! Zuma: Sharks?! Marshall and Zuma: Jenna! (They swam after the group who went inside through a porthole, but Marshall was then caught in the porthole. He struggled to break free) Marshall: Jenna, help! Zuma: Marshall's stuck! Jenna: (Chuckling) Oh, Marshall, Zuma.... (The group swam over and helped Marshall in out of the porthole. As soon as he was freed, he and Zuma looked around the ship nervously) Zuma: (Nervously) Do you really think there's sharks around here? Marshall: Besides the ones we know? (The group didn't noticed three sharks passing outside the ship while the group just laughed) Pinkie Pie: Don't be such a couple of guppies, Zuma and Marshall. Zuma: (Glaring) We're not guppies! Marshall: (Glaring) Yeah! (Then, they swam, continuing through the sunken ship. They continued on as Spike spoke nervously) Spike: Uh, this is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn.... (He stopped when he saw a skeletal corpse in front of him, making him scream in terror. He then swam backward into a pillar, causing a cave-in) Spike: GUYS!! (He swam and then literally bumped into the group, causing them to tumble to the floor. Spike shook as his teeth chattered) Group: Are you okay, Spike? Spike: (Shaking in fear) Sure. No prob, guys. I'm okay.... Jenna: (Noticing something) Hey, what's that? (She then swam over to an object she just spotted and picked it up. Unknown to her, it was a fork) Jenna: Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you guys ever seen anything wonderful in all your life? Sunset Shimmer: Cool! Fluttershy: But, what is it? Jenna: I don't know, but I bet Jeremy does. (She placed it in her bag, then swam around, collecting more items. Her friends helped out as well while Marshall and Zuma sensed something behind them. They turned, only to notice nothing there. Then, Jenna, along with Twilight Sparkle, saw another object, a pipe, nearby) Jenna: What is that? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, but that looks peculiar. (Jenna then picked it up. All the while Zuma and Marshall tried getting their attention) Zuma: Uh, guys? Marshall: I got a bad feeling we're being watched. Everest: Marshall, Zuma, relax, will you? Jenna: Nothing bad's gonna happen. (They then turned in time just to see a grinning male great white shark. His name was Bruce) Bruce: Hello. (The group shrieked) Rainbow Dash: Bruce! Don't do that! (Then, two other male sharks, a hammerhead and a mako, named Anchor and Chum swam up to the group) Bruce: Sorry about that, sheila. We were wondering what you were doing in our meeting just now. Rarity: Wait, you mean that "Fish are Friends, Not Food" Club you own? Anchor: Yeah. We were going on with our meeting until we heard a noise, sheila. Chum: And it looks like the mates and sheilas with you have something that belongs here, mate. Jenna: (Nodding) Well.... We were going to take these to three experts and ask them. Bruce: I see. Anchor: We understand. Chum: And to show our appreciation for being honest about those items you have, you can have them. (Surprised and happy at the same time, Jenna's group got flattered) Jenna: Wow, thanks. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, thank you. Marshall: And besides, it was great seeing you three again. (Marshall then unknowingly bumped to a broken part of the wall, causing his nose to bleed a little) Marshall: Ow! That hurts! Bruce: (Going closer) Marshall, are you all...? (He then smelled his blood, then grinned with hunger as his eyes blackened) Bruce: Oooh, that's good. Chum and Anchor: (Gasps) Intervention! (Bruce lunged at the group savagely, but Chum and Anchor pinned him down) Spike: (Scared) AH!!!!! WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED!!!!! (The group then swam for their lives. As Bruce continued chasing them around the room, Jenna's bag got caught in a wooden board. She saw it and went back for it) Jenna: My bag of items! (She quickly grabbed it and swam off before Bruce could get to her. The group made their escape through the porthole while Anchor and Chum unsuccessfully tried holding Bruce off) Chum: You remember the oath?! Anchor: Fish are friends, not food! Bruce: Food! (They crashed through it and went around and around. Then, Spike became dizzy from the experience, but Jenna, Twilight Sparkle, and Chase grabbed him just in time. The shark tried going at them through a loop on an anchor, but got caught in the process while Anchor and Chum came up to them) Chum: Bruce, you all right, mate? Anchor: (To the others) Don't worry, he'll calm down after a while, mates and sheilas. Jenna: Thanks, guys. Marshall: Sorry for causing this. Chum and Anchor: It's all right, Marshall. All is forgiven. (The group swam away with Jenna's bag while Dixie swam over to the trapped shark) Dixie: Just come to your senses soon. (Bruce snapped at her, but she dodged and swam away) Jenna: (Chuckling) Zuma, the way you overreacted back there, you and Marshall are just guppies. Sylvie: (Chuckling) You said it! Zuma: (Narrowing) We are not! (Later, on a little island, a male crow is humming a little tune as he looked through a telescope and fiddled with it. He has black feathers, a gold yellow beak and legs, and wearing a red string tied around his neck. He is Jeremy. As he hung around, he heard Jenna call out to him) Jenna: (Voice-over) Hey, Jeremy! (The bird was startled and then he realized who it is. Jeremy then looked through the telescope at the wrong end, seeing Jenna's group, thinking they were a few miles away) Jeremy: Ahoy, everyone! Merdogs and mermaids off the port bow! How you doing, Jenna?! (Jeremy placed down the telescope and saw Jenna's group up close) Jeremy: Whoa, what a swim! Jenna: Jeremy, look what we found! Dixie: Yeah. Applejack: We were in that sunken ship where those sharks were. Jeremy: (Excitedly) You got human things? Let me see! (Jenna took out the fork and handed it to Jeremy, who looked it over) Jeremy: Well, I'll be. I haven't seen this in a long time! Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Jeremy: (Shows them) This is a dinglehopper! Humans use this to straighten their hair, like so! (He used the fork to twirl a part of his feathers. He took it out and then his feathers became messy, but then fixed them) Jeremy: There you go! A dinglehopper! That's one item even humans can go nuts for! (He gave Jenna the fork back and she looked excited) Jenna: A dinglehopper! (Taking out the pipe) And what about this? (Jeremy took the pipe and looked at it. He then grinned) Jeremy: Wow! This is a rare item. It's a snarfblat! Group: (Confused) Snarfblat? Jeremy: Yep. I can tell by the way it looks. It goes back to the beginning of time when early humans used to sit around and stare into the abyss. It was so boring that they decided to make some entertainment. So, this item is made for is to make music. Like this. (He blew the pipe, trying to make music. All he did was spit out seafoam and seaweed. Jenna, on the other hand, widened her eyes in shock upon realizing something) Jenna: Music?! Oh no, the concert! I forgot! Aunt Annabelle and Dad are gonna kill me! Zuma: (Surprised) The concert was today?! Pinkie Pie: (Angrily at Marshall) Marshall, you said the concert was tomorrow! Marshall: I thought it was. Sorry, guys. (Jenna quickly grabbed the pipe and fork, then placed them back in her bag) Jenna: Uh, wish we could stay, but we have to go! Thanks, Jeremy! Group: Bye! (They dove down as the bird waved) Jeremy: Anytime, guys! Anytime! (The group swam off back to Atlantica. Unknown to the group, they were being watched by two creatures. They were both male eels, one with red and black scales and brown eyes and the other with black and light yellow scales and blue eyes, who grinned wickedly. They are Valon and Demyx respectively. Meanwhile, inside a dark lair, an evil-looking female whippet with , and having black octopus-like tentacles was watching Jenna and her friends leaving the surface world, swimming back to Atlantica. She is Belladonna, the sea witch) Belladonna: (Sarcastically) Yes, hurry home, Princess. We wouldn't want to miss old auntie and daddy's celebration now, would we? (She scoffed as she took a shrimp that is whimpering) Belladonna: (Scoffs) Celebration indeed. Bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (She ate it, then groaned as she lied down a bit, then swam down) Belladonna: And now, look at me! Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while they and their flimsy fish-folk celebrate! (She then swam closer to the orb) Belladonna: Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Valon! Demyx! (The two, watching them, bonked heads a bit, then looked at the orb as the sea witch glanced at them) Belladonna: I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter and niece of theirs. (She grinned wickedly as she continued watching) Belladonna: She may be the key to Butch and Annabelle's undoing indeed.... (She chuckled evilly as everything went black) Coming up: After a good scolding by Butch for ruining the concert and going up to the surface again, Jenna then goes to her grotto and confesses her dream of living at the surface world to her friends. But little do they and Squidward know, a romantic fateful meeting will come up at the surface. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies